Skylanders: Elementals (BenjaminDJ)
'Skylanders: Elementals '''is the first in a trilogy of Skylanders games based many years after the events of the latest Skylanders game. It was created by ''BenjaminDJ ''and introduces brand new gameplay mechanics, such as teleporting to new dimensions outside of Skylands, time travel, fusing two Skylanders together in a more advanced way than in Swap Force, etc. Introduction to ''Skylanders: Elementals Eon greets the Portal Master as usual and introduces you to Skylands, a magical world of wonder and mystery, protected by great heroes known as the Skylanders. A trillion years ago, Skylands was a land of shadow and evil, ruled by a dark lord known as the Portal Lord, the first Portal Master in history. Portal Lord ruled all of Skylands with an iron fist, his minions made out of pure shadow and anyone who defied him was enslaved. There was no hope at all. But one day, in the very core of Skylands, the floating metal sphere keeping all of Skylands floating, a light was lit, and from this light 24 bold heroes were born. These heroes were known as the Elementals, the first Skylanders ever, and had abilities greater than any known in the present. These Elementals challenged Portal Lord and his evil armies, and together, the squad of heroes used to good energy of Skylands' core to petrify Portal Lord in a Crystal of Power, which was then launched into space to hopefully never be heard of again. Having no leader, Portal Lord's army crumbled to dust, and Skylands was freed from evil. No-one ever heard of the Elementals ''again. Until now. Some had said that they hid in a temple underground, waiting for Skylands to need them most. Others had said that they died, sacrificing their lives to trap ''Portal Lord ''in his ''Crystal of Power. But the truth is that having sent Portal Lord ''into space, their duty had been fulfilled, and so Skylands' core drained their light back into itself to later summon them when Skylands needed them most. But a nearly a trillion years later, a dark entity emerged, known as ''Kaos. Kaos ''unleashed his evil throughout Skylands, causing the Skylanders to be shrunk and sent to Earth. But when this happened, the light keeping the ''Elementals ''inside Skylands' core was disturbed, sending this light to Earth along with the Skylanders. Before now, all of the regular Skylanders had been found and returned to Skylands. But as of today, you, the Portal Master, have found the legendary ''Elementals, and at just the right time. During its voyage through the galaxies, Portal Lord, trapped inside his Crystal of Power, managed to allign itself with the 100 Stars of Power scattered throughout the universe, destroying the Crystal of Power ''and rewarding ''Portal Lord ''with the ability to teleport between the dimensions. It has recently been discovered that ''Portal Lord ''is gathering an army in each dimension and each point of time, with hope to wage a war against Skylands to reclaim what was once his. Now, it is up to you, the Portal Master, to destroy ''Portal Lord ''for good and save Skylands. Skylanders of ''Skylanders: Elementals Elementals Water Elementals Frost Fangs ''Frost Fangs ''is a Water Elemental Skylander with the appearance of a white lion made out of white crystal around the body and blue crystal on his mane, tail fur, claws, and eyes. He is featured in the Starter Pack as one of the two Elementals. His first ability is a basic claw swipe, which, as the combo gets bigger, his claws increase in size. His second ability is a basic chomp, which, when used, makes his head grow bigger to signify the power that it has. His third ability is a ground-pound, which allows him to create a ring of ice spikes to grow around him. This can be upgraded to have the spikes launch out from the ground and home in on enemies. '''Dimension Travel: '''Yes '''Time Travel: '''No '''Character Fusion: '''No Cyril ''Cyril ''is a Water Elemental Skylander with the appearance of the character from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, as it is the exact same character. His first ability is to breathe ice, which freezes whoever the attack touches. His second ability is to fly freely, leaving a trail of ice spikes behind him that damage enemies. His third ability is the ability to create an avalanche in the direction that he is facing. This can be upgraded to last longer. '''Dimension Travel: '''No '''Time Travel: '''Yes '''Character Fusion: '''No Cosmofish ''Cosmofish ''is a Water Elemental Skylander with the appearance of a purple starfish with a single cute eyeball in the centre. However, by using an ability, this cute and cudly Skylander can be turned into a monstrous sea monster with the appearance of a heavily-armed red starfish with a single meancing eyeball and spikes all over. His first ability is a cartwheel which slices enemies. His second ability grants him the power to turn into the previously described monster for a short period of time, where his attacks have increased damage. His third ability allows him to throw smaller shuriken-like starfish at enemies. These starfish can be upgraded to increase their size and power. '''Dimension Travel: '''No '''Time Travel: '''No '''Character Fusion: '''Yes Fire Elementals Volcanoman ''Volcanoman ''is a Fire Elemental Skylander with the appearance of a muscular superhero-like man made entirely out of magma and lava. His lower arms and legs are made out of pure lava and his head has three flames as eyeballs and the back of his head is like fire, but more like solid crystals. His first ability is a basic punch with sets his enemies on fire for two seconds upon contact. His second ability is the power to pucnh to ground and cause every enemy on the screen to start burning alive for two seconds. His third attack allows him to launch a beam of lava from his fists for up to 10 seconds. This ability can be upgraded to cause a volcano to spring up from the ground once those 10 seconds are up. This volcano deals massive damage, so it is a soul gem ability. '''Dimension Travel: '''No '''Time Travel: '''Yes '''Character Fusion: '''No Fireworks ''Fireworks ''is a Fire Elemental Skylander with the appearance of a four-legged creature with four muscular arms that have hands made out of fire. His skin is dusty like ash, but occasionally sparks come out of his body in different colours. His first ability is a basic punch. His second ability allows him to target an enemy and charge towards that enemy, turning the enemy into stone an dstunning it briefly. His third attack allows him to jump into the air and become a living firework, exploding into a missle leaving a colourful trail behind him as he quickly homes into the five strongest enemies on the screen and dealing hevay damage to them. '''Dimension Travel: '''Yes '''Time Travel: '''No '''Character Fusion: '''No Ignitus ''Ignitus ''is a Fire Elemental Skylander with the appearnance equal to the Ignitor from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, as it is the same character. His first attack is to breathe fire. His second ability allows him to fly with bladed wings, dealing damage to any enemies he touches. His third ability is to create a wall of fire in front of him, which deflects any projectiles and burns enemies for five seconds if it touches them. This ability can be upgraded to surround the whole of Ignitor's body, not just his front. '''Dimension Travel: '''No '''Time Travel: '''No '''Character Fusion: '''Yes Life Elementals Elephorca ''Elephorca ''is a Life Elemental Skylander with the appearance of a brown and black half-whale/half-mammoth with crystal green tusks. His feet are incredibly huge and he is one of the biggest Skylanders introduced in the game, nearly being the size of a Giant. His first ability is a basic stomp, causing enemies to suffer from damage while also being thrown backwards. His second ability is to hit enemies with his trunk, and doing this repeadly makes him charge forward and hit enemies with his tusks. His third ability transforms ''Elephorca ''into a tidal wave which cannot be controlled, but when it hits enemies it deals heavy damage. This ability can be upgraded so that its direction can be controlled (as without this upgrade the direction is randomized). '''Dimension Travel: '''No '''Time Travel: '''Yes '''Character Fusion: '''No Fruitjuice ''Fruitjuice ''is a Life Elemental Skylander with the appearance of a man made out of fruit and vegetables (his head is an apple, his torso is a banana, his arms are made out of two watermelons each, his hands are tomatoes, his legs are made out of two cucumbers each, and his feet are cabbages) weilding a carrot sword. His first attack is attacking enemies with his large carrot sword. His second ability is to shield himself with a potato shield. His third ability is to fire a beam of fruits and vegetables and his enemies, dealing severe damage. The beam can be upgraded to have a wider hose spray. '''Dimension Travel: '''Yes '''Time Travel: '''No '''Character Fusion: '''NoCategory:Fan GamesCategory:GamesCategory:Fanon GamesCategory:FanonCategory:Action-Adventure GamesCategory:Action GamesCategory:Adventure Games